It Hurts
by Captain Eita Yuu
Summary: Jaejoong hanya selingkuhan Yoochun, dan Yunho hanya selingkuhan Jaejoong, entah sakit itu terasa cukup dalam dan menyakitkan, mereka harus tetap menerimanya. YunJae. awas HUMU. Yaoi. selamat membaca.


Yunjae/Yaoi/ It hurts

Yumiko_Eita

OOC, EYD diragukan, Typos, bahasa becek, penuh kehumuan.

RePublish dari fanfic saya di facebook jaman jadul dengan sedikit edit.

Fanfic yang tercipta karena status alay numpang lewat dimedia sosial.

Semua chara bukan punya saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri.

Baca baca, enggak enggak, penulis masih dalam tahap belajar. So happy membaca.

6 Januari 2013 pukul 14:22

.

Brak.

Terdengar suara pintu yang sengaja dibanting kasar oleh seorang namja cantik, secara tak langsung mengaget kan namja tampan yang sedang terduduk santai di sofa apartemen.

"Wae Boo?" tanpa menjawab pertayaan sang namja tampan, namja cantik yang dipanggil Boo atau yang sebenarnya bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mendudukan diri nya di di samping Jung Yunho, sang namja tampan dan langsung memeluk nya.

"Yunnieee?" rengekan manja Jaejoong membuat raut wajah Yunho berubah sayu, seolah dia sudah tau penyebab yang membuat namja cantik dihadapan nya ini menangis.

Si namja tampan mendesah pendek. "Ada apa lagi?" Yunho melepas pelukan dan menatap mata bulat dihadapannya dengan mata musang yang masih sayu.

"Chunnie tidak punya perasaan, dia bermesraan dengan Junsu dihadapan ku tanpa memikirkan perasaanku." ucap Jaejoong dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi nya.

"Lalu kenapa? Junsu kekasih Yoochun."

"Chunnie juga milikku Yunnie…"

"Tapi kau hanya selingkuhan nya"

Deg.

Yunho terlonjak dengan ucapan nya sendiri. Namja tampan itu tak sengaja mengucapkan hal yang sangat sensitif.

"Lalu apa beda nya dengan mu? Kau bahkan selingkuhan ku yang seorang selingkuhan." raut wajah Jaejoong berubah sinis. Dia menatap tajam Yunho.

Yunho mengerang. "Ayolah Jae, kita bisa bersama kalau kau mau."

"Aku tak keberatan saat kau bilang ingin bersama ku, tapi aku tak bisa jika membalas perasaan mu, bukankah dari awal aku sudah bilang hal itu?"

"Yoochun mencintai Junsu, Jae…"

"Tapi aku yakin dia juga mencintai ku, dan aku yakin suatu saat dia akan menjadi milik ku sepenuh nya." suara Jaejoong berubah menjadi sebuah bisikan lirih. Yunho sedari tadi hanya menatap datar namja cantik dihadapannya. `Maka dari itu aku juga yakin jika suatu saat kau akan menjadi milik ku sepenuhnya, Jae.` ucapan dalam hati Yunho diakhiri dengan terulurnya kedua lengan kokoh miliknya yang memeluk Jaejoong.

Bilang saja Yunho namja yang lemah, karna dia tak perduli. Mungkin inilah takdir nya, takdir yang memang menggariskan hidup nya hanya untuk berdiri disamping namja yang dicintai nya tanpa bisa memiliki. Tapi itu saja sudah cukup untuk Yunho, yang terpenting namja cantik nya selalu berada di sampingnya walau itu tak mungkin. Dan Yunho sadar akan itu.

Isakan lirih masih terdengar dari Jaejoong yang berada dipelukan Yunho. Tangan lentik Yunho mengusap pelan punggung Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkan nya, seperti biasa.

"Hei, aku sudah menunggu mu sedari tadi, dan aku kelaparan Jae." bibir Yunho melengkung tipis saat mendengar kikikan ditengah isakan Jaejoong.

Begini saja sudah cukup bagi namja tampan ini. Selalu dekat dengan sosok yang dicintainya dan selalu memastikan sosok itu bahagia.

. . .

Yunho menatap jam tangan nya sekali lagi. Sudah 5 jam dia menunggu dan namja cantik yang ditunggu nya belum datang juga. Yah, walaupun bukan kali pertama ini terjadi, tapi kali ini ada seseorang yang di bawanya, dan dia tak tega membiarkan orang itu menunggu dari pagi hingga terik seperti ini, apa lagi di tengah taman bermain yang ramai dan terlihat pengap karna ini hari libur.

"Oppa, apa masih lama?" gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat bergelombangnya kembali bertanya hal yang sama kepada kakak nya.

"Sica-ya, sebentar lagi ne." dan jawaban yang sama di setiap pertanyaan pun kembali terlontar dari bibir Yunho.

Yunho sebenarnya sudah berjanji dengan Jaejoong beberapa hari yang lalu untuk pergi bersama. Hari ini Jessica Jung, yeojadongsaeng Yunho yang telah lama tinggal di Jepang karna kuliah nya kembali ke Korea, dan Yunho ingin mengenal kan nya pada Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap kasihan adik nya yang terlihat kepanasan dengan peluh di wajahnya yang cantik. Walau mereka berada di bawah pohon tapi tetap saja panas, mereka sudah di sana selama 5 jam.

"Sica, sebaik nya kita pulang saja ne?"

"Yak! Mana boleh seperti itu, kau berjanji akan mengenalkan orang itu pada ku oppa." gadis cantik itu menatap kesal kakaknya.

"Tapi lihat, wajah mu sudah memerah karna kepanasan." tangan Yunho terulur untuk menghapus peluh diwajah adik nya. Yunho sangat merasa bersalah pada adik manis nya ini.

"Ini tak apa oppa, aku hanya tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan orang yang membuat mu tergila gila."

Yunho terkekeh kecil. "Gadis nakal." Pria tampan itu memeluk Jessica sangat erat ditengah rontaan karna gadis cantik itu merasa sesak. Yunho hanya semakin terkekeh puas karna berhasil mengerjai adik kesayangan nya ini.

Sret.

Plak.

Deg.

"Jae?" Yunho tertegun melihat adegan di depan nya. Mata nya teralih menatap Jessica yang tak kalah kaget sama sepertinya. Yeoja cantik itu sudah mulai berkaca kaca, tangan nya memegang pipi kanan yang baru saja ditampar Jaejoong. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho bertanya dengan geram pada Jaejoong.

"Seharus nya aku yang bertanya seperti itu Jung Yunho."

Yunho membuang nafas kesal. Tanpa sengaja mata Yunho menatap namja cassanova yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Jaejoong. Dugaan nya benar, Jaejoong dengan mudahnya melupakan dirinya saat sudah tak membutuh kan nya.

Tanpa basa basi Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke belakang sebuah toko sepi di sudut taman bermain itu.

"Lepas Jung Yunho!"

"Sekarang apa mau mu?" Yunho memandang tajam Jaejoong.

"Seharus nya aku yang bilang seperti itu, apa kau merasa aku menyelingkuhi mu jadi kau bisa mencari selingkuhan juga?"

"Jae? Apa maksud mu? Dia-"

"Terserah kau saja, pergi saja dengan dia! lagi pula aku lebih mencintai Yoochun dari pada kau."

Deg.

Yunho tertegun dengan ucapan Jaejoong. Bukan hanya Yunho, bahkan Jaejoong pun tertegun dengan ucapan nya sendiri. Dia terlalu marah saat ini karna mendapati Yunho dengan gadis lain. Tapi otaknya menampik keras saat hatinya bilang dia sedang cemburu.

"Jadi begitu?" Ungkapan lirih terdengar, sorot kesakitan sangat tergambar. "Baiklah Kim Jaejoong, aku senang karna dapat mengenal mu." Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih diam akibat perkataan nya sendiri, dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang dibibirnya Yunho menatap dalam pria rupawan dihadapannya. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu nanti, aku pergi dulu, ku harap nantinya kita tak akan bertemu lagi." ucapan Yunho seolah menembus dada Jaejoong dan membuat nya merasakan nyeri yang sangat.

Yunho melangkah pelan meninggalkan Jaejoong, sudut mata besar berkaca-kaca, seolah ada timbunan air mata yang akan mendobrak keluar. Jaejoong benar-benar tak tau ada apa dengan nya. Hati nya sangat sakit melebihi apapun saat ini, bahkan rasa sakit ini berlipat ganda lebih sakit dari saat dia melihat Yoochun tidur dengan Junsu.

Hati nya berdentum sangat keras. Yunho. Yunho -nya pergi. Seseorang yang selalu menghiburnya. Seseorang yang selalu menemaninya. Seseorang yang selalu memberinya kebahagiaan. Seseorang yang tanpa sadar sangat dicintai nya melebihi apapun.

Tangis Jaejoong mulai menjadi. Dia tak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang.

"Jae? Kau tak apa?" suara Yoochun yang terdengar panik menyerang indra pendengaran Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu melihat namja cassanova didepan nya. Bukan. Bukan namja ini yang dia butuhkan. Dia ingin Yunho. Hanya Yunho.

"Yunnie" Yoochun ingin menanyakan lirihan yang diucapkan namja cantik disamping nya, tapi belum sempat menanyakan nya namja cantik itu sudah berlari pergi dari hadapan nya.

. . .

Yunho melangkah lesu menuju adik nya yang masih terdiam.

"Sica-ya, kau tak apa?" mendengar suara kakaknya membuat gadis cantik itu mendongak menatap sang kakak yang ternyata sudah kembali.

"Oppa, mianhae hik-" aliran bening keluar begitu saja dari mata indah Jessica.

"Hei, kenapa menangis? Ini tak apa, seharus nya oppa yang minta maaf, apa sakit?" tangan Yunho terulur untuk mengusap pipi adik nya yang mulai memerah karna tamparan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hik- pasti dia cemburu karna melihat oppa dengan ku."

"Itu tak mungkin Sica, bahkan dia tak mencintaiku, dia marah karna kehilangan mainan nya." dada Yunho terasa sangat sakit atas ucapan nya sendiri. "Kau sudah merasakan nya kan? Bahkan menunggu nya lima jam itu tak ada apa apa nya, oppa pernah menunggu nya semalaman di depan pintu apartemen miliknya saat musim dingin karna dia meminta oppa menemaninya tapi dia tak ada dan malah menghabiskan waktunya dengan pria yang menjadikan dia selingkuhan nya, dan itu terjadi berulang kali."

"Oppa mianhae." Jessica menatap miris oppanya.

Yunho berdecak. "Sudah oppa bilang tak apa."

"Oppa?"

"Baiklah, oppa akan memaafkan mu jika kau mengijinkan oppa tinggal dengan mu."

Jessica menatap bingung kakaknya. Tapi tak berapa lama matanya membulat. " oppa? Oppa ingin ke Jepang?"

Yunho berdeham sekaligus mengangguk. "Bagaimana?"

"Tapi-" Jessica sebenarnya senang jika oppa nya akan menemaninya di Jepang, yeoja itu tau kakaknya hanya ingin melarikan diri dari masalah, bukannya tak ingin membantu sang kakak, dia juga bimbang, karena kakaknya pergi sebelum membicarakan masalah nya dengan baik, Jessica takut kalau kakaknya akan menyesal dikemudian hari. Tapi melihat wajah sang kakak yang seperti menahan beban berat membuatnya tak tega. "baiklah."

Senyuman di bibir Yunho terlihat walau hati nya masih terasa sakit. "Kalau begitu cepat kita pulang dan bersiap!" Yunho berjongkok di depan Jessica. Yeoja cantik itu hanya terkikik dan segera memeluk punggung kakak nya. Yeoja itu sangat senang saat sang kakak menggendongnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang namja cantik sedang terduduk lemas dibelakang mereka dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya tanpa tau apa yang kedua orang itu bicarakan karna jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"Yunnie?"

. . .

3 years later.

Sebuah gedung megah menjadi saksi pertemuan kembali sesosok mata bulat dan mata musang yang sedari hanya menatap diam.

"Tuan Jung, kau sudah datang?" seorang namja paruh baya menghampiri Yunho yang tadi sempat terdiam di pintu masuk karna seseorang.

Namja tampan itu masuk kedalam dan menyapa karyawan serta pemilik beberapa perusahaan besar. Hari ini adalah penyambutan kepulangan Yunho dari Jepang dan sekaligus pesta karna keberhasilannya mengembangkan perusahaan.

Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya diam. Seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan ada di sini. Namja cantik itu memang tak menyangka bahwa putra tuan Jung adalah Jung Yunho. Dan pada saat seperti inilah namja cantik ini merasa dirinya sangat bodoh karna tak tau apapun tentang namja tampan itu, sedangkan namja tampan itu tau segala tentang nya.

"Jaejoong, kemari" Jaejoong menatap tuan Lee yang baru saja memanggil nya, dengan gemetar dia berjalan menuju salah satu koleganya. Namja paruh baya itu yang memiliki perusahaan cukup besar dan sangat berpengaruh di Seoul, jadi dia tak mau menolak panggilan nya. Tapi jika ditanya tentu saja dia ingin menolak nya, karna dihadapan namja paruh baya tadi ada Yunho yang berdiri tegak dengan tangan kiri nya yang memeluk punggang seorang yeoja.

"Ini Kim Jaejoong, dia adalah penerus perusahaan Kim yang hebat." Jaejoong membungkuk sopan, sedari tadi dia hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap seseorang di depan nya.

"Aku Jung Yunho, dan ini Jessica Jung- adik ku-" Jaejoong langsung mendongak mendengar ucapan Yunho, matanya membola. adik? "-Semoga kau menikmati pestanya." setelah mengucapkan itu Yunho langsung pergi dengan wajah dingin nya.

Jaejoong hanya diam membisu. Dia terlalu kaget. Dadanya berdetak tak beraturan. Rasa bersalah yang begitu dalam menyerang nya. Apa yang dia lakukan saat itu? Dia sudah menuduh namja tampan itu sembarangan.

Jaejoong menatap liar semua ruangan untuk mendapati namja yang dirindukan nya. Tapi dia tak mendapati nya. Namja cantik itu berjalan cepat dari sudut satu kesudut lainnya tapi tak menemukan namja tampan nya.

'Aku menyukai tempat yang tinggi karna seolah aku dapat menggapai angin'

Deg.

Ingatan nya tentang hal kecil yang namja tampan nya katakan dulu membuat nya berlari keluar dan segera menaiki lift.

. . .

Ceklek.

Jaejoong membuka pintu paling atas gedung yang dia tempati. Pemandangan terbuka yang memperlihatkan keindahan kota Seoul terlihat dimatanya. Lampu-lampu gedung seolah menantang bintang yang bertaburan dilangit, seolah membandingkan siapa yang lebih kuat bersinar. Tapi seolah lenyap, keindahan kota Seoul ataupun pemandangan bintang yang melambai tak sedikit pun menarik perhatian nya, karna eksistensi dunianya telah diambil dan secara otomatis hanya menyorot kearah sosok itu, seorang namja bermata musang yang berdiri dihadapan nya.

Perlahan Jaejoong mendekati Yunho. Rasa sesak akan kerinduan yang dalam berkali kali mendobrak, bahkan tanpa aba aba darinya air mata keluar begitu saja.

"Yunnie?" Jaejoong terus mendekat kearah Yunho. Tangan lentik nya terulur pelan untuk menggapai sosok yang dicintainya itu.

Plak.

Tangan Jaejoong yang terulur ditampik kasar oleh Yunho.

"Yunnie? Yunho-ah?" tangis Jaejoong semakin menjadi tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat.

"Apa maumu?" ucap Yunho dingin.

"Peluk! Hik- peluk aku Yun! Please?"

"Aku tak bisa, aku sudah memiliki istri."

Deg.

Apa?

Bagaikan di tusuk pisau tubuh Jaejoong semakin tegang, isakan sudah tak terdengar, tapi air bening semakin menguncur dari sudut matanya.

"Aku… aku bisa menjadi selingkuhan mu, tak apa kau membalas ku- hik- yang terpenting aku bisa disamping mu."

"Aku sangat mencintai istriku, aku tak bisa berselingkuh dibelakang nya." Tatapan mata musang itu semakin menajam.

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Tangan kanan memegang dada yang entah kenapa semakin sesak. Namja cantik itu terus menunduk dengan air mata yang semakin deras mengalir. Terus menunduk tanpa melihat Yunho yang Juga dialiri air mata, namja tampan ini tak tega membiarkan seseorang yang selalu mengisi hatinya setiap waktu ini menangis. Dan kali ini karna dirinya. Rasanya air mata nya juga tak bisa ditahan.

"Kumohon Yunh. Mian, maafkan aku." Tubuh Jaejoong semakin melengkung, kedua tangannya menangkup didepan bibir, menahan agar tak terlalu keras terisak.

"Saat itu kau membuang ku Kim Jaejoong, kau ingat? Apa saat ini Yoochun sudah mencampakan mu?"

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong memukul mukul dada kirinya berusaha menghilangkan rasa sesak didadanya. "Bahkan aku menolak nya saat dia melamarku, aku selama ini mencari mu Yunho, hidup ku tak berarti saat kau pergi" ungkapan yang disela dengan isakan itu terdengar memilukan. "Hik- aku hanya butuh kau, hanya kau Yunh hik- aku hanya mencintai mu, tak ada yang lain hik-"

Grep.

Yunho sudah tak tahan ingin memeluk Jaejoong yang tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat. Pria tampan ini menyadari bahwa dirinya memang lemah jika berhadapan dengan namja cantik dihadapannya ini. Dia tak perduli apapun sekarang.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, tangis si pria rupawan semakin menjadi. Namja cantik ini segera membalas pelukan Yunho dengan erat.

"Hik- Yunh, aku tak apa kau jadikan selingkuhan mu, hiks- yang terpenting kau selalu denganku, kau harus selalu disisiku." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho posesif.

"Mana boleh seperti itu? Jika seperti itu berarti kau yang istriku."

Mendengar ucapan Yunho tangis Jaejoong semakin keras. Takut, ya namja cantik ini sangat takut, dia tak mau terpisah lagi dari Yunho nya.

Saat merasa Yunho akan melepaskan pelukan nya kepala Jaejoong menggeleng keras, isakan nya terdengar semakin menyakitkan, tangan nya semakin mengerat pada tubu Yunho. "Yun, hik- jebal!"

"Jae!" dengan terpaksa Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan nya pada Yunho. Namja cantik itu terus menunduk dengan air matanya terus mengalir. Sebentar lagi Yunho nya pasti akan meninggalkan nya.

Tapi ternyata dugaan nya salah, namja tampan itu menarik dagu nya agar mendongak. mata besar Jaejoong membulat saat melihat aliran yang sama pada mata musang dihadapan nya.

"Jika kau ingin aku terus berada didekat mu kau harus menjadi istriku… jadi Kim Jaejoong kau mau menjadi istriku?" tangis Jaejoong kembali terdengar.

"Yunh hik- tak apa, aku akan jadi istri yang baik dan aku akan baik pada istri mu, asal kau akan selalu didekat ku."

Si pria tampan terkekeh. "Kau ini bicara apa Kim Jaejoong? Cara bicaramu seperti seseorang yang akan dijadikan istri yang kesekian, yang akan jadi istri ku hanya kau sayang" Yunho tersenyum tulus pada namja yang memasang wajah bingung dihadapan nya. "Aku belum menikah." dan ucapan Yunho barusan membuat isakan yang berenti sejenak tadi kembali terdengar. Tapi kali ini terdengar kelegaan didalam nya. "Apa kau mau mengganti nama mu menjadi Jung Jaejoong, Boo?"

"Hik- tentu saja."

Bintang yang sedari tadi bersinar memamerkan sinarnya yang bersanding indah di samping bulan mengernyit iri atas keindahan kebersamaan dua manusia di bawah yang menjadikan kota Seoul sebagai saksi.

.

.

.

END.

Terimakasih pada pembaca.


End file.
